(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a lenticular type of a display apparatus which displays a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As demand for 3D stereoscopic images increases in various industrial fields, e.g., motion picture film and video game industries, a stereoscopic image display apparatus for displaying a 3D stereoscopic image has been improved. The stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D stereoscopic image by providing two-dimensional (“2D”) images different from each other to left and right eyes of an observer, respectively. Thus, the observer recognizes a pair of two different 2D images, and the pair of two different 2D images is mixed in the brain of the observer, such that the observer may perceive the 3D stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display apparatus is typically classified into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type according to whether or not the observer wears special glasses. Generally, the auto-stereoscopic type such as a barrier type and a lenticular type, for example, may be used for a flat display apparatus.
In the barrier type, the light passing through the left pixel is inputted to the left eye and the light passing through the right pixel is inputted to the right eye by blocking and transmitting light passing through left and right pixels using a parallax barrier. Thus, the 3D stereoscopic image may be displayed. In the barrier type, the light is partially blocked, and thus brightness may be decreased.
In the lenticular type, the 3D stereoscopic image may be displayed by refracting the light passing through the left and right pixels using a lens. The brightness in the lenticular type may be greater than the brightness in the barrier type since most of the light passes through the lens. However, in the lenticular type, the resolution of the 3D stereoscopic image is substantially the same as the resolution of a flat image divided by the number of viewpoints, and thus the resolution may be decreased.